


Lord Sparrow

by Top_Hatted_Octopus



Series: Often Enemies, Sometimes Lovers [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top_Hatted_Octopus/pseuds/Top_Hatted_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. James arrives in Port Royal to deliver The Heart, however, it’s not Lord Beckett he finds sitting behind the desk, but Jack. Sparrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Sparrow

  “ _Sparrow._ ”   
  Lithe legs removed themselves from the desk they’d been propped upon, the pirate giving him a gold-toothed smile. “Jamie-luv, I was beginning ta’ wonder what was taking you so long.”   
  “What have you done with Lord Beckett?” James asked without preamble, words clipped with annoyance.   
  “Now, now Commodore, is that anyway to greet ol’ Jack? Would have thought you’d have shown some concern, mate, considering you left me with a rock-sized lump on the back of me head last we met.”   
  James crossed his arms, chin lifting but a fraction as he glared down at the pirate. “Well, despite your ordeal,” Words heavy with sarcasm. “I see you have retained your flare for the dramatic. How on earth did you get here before me, Sparrow?”   
  Jack leaned back in Beckett’s chair, one booted foot making another appearance upon the varnished wood. “Well now, that’s a tale-”   
  “One which would be fascinating to listen to I’m sure. However, I have neither the time nor inclination to listen to your drivel. Where is Beckett?”    
  Unoffended, Jack smirked. “He got waylaid, as it were.”   
  “ _Sparrow-_ ” James growled, taking a step forward, but stilled when Jack raised his arm and he found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol.   
  “I wouldn’t be doing anything rash if I where you, mate.” Jack sat up, extending his hand across the desk. “And I’ll be taking the Thump-Thump if you please, Commodore.”   
  James scoffed. “Do you honestly think that I would give you the heart, Sparrow?”   
  A flash of gold teeth as Jack grinned and in one smooth movement, he was standing and stalking around the desk. “Give?” A chuckle. “No. But what’s stopping me from taking it, Commodore”   
  Resolutely, James did not move as Jack swaggered towards him, nor did he allow his eyes to wander anywhere but Jack’s face. “You may try, Sparrow, but let me assure you, you won’t make it very far. I believe we have proof enough that I can best you.” His lips twisted into a smirk. “Forgive me for not showing my concern earlier. How’s your head?”  
  “Trying to bait me, Jamie-luv?” Jack stopped in front of him, the pistol pressed lightly against James’ chest. He leaned in. “Is that wise, Commodore, to bait a pirate such as meself?”   
  Those dark eyes bored into green ones, and James swallowed thickly, his throat unexpectedly and suddenly tight. He refused to even acknowledge the other part of his anatomy that had also reacted. Damn that infernal pirate.   
  Before he could answer, Jack was moving, the pistol pressing coldly against his cheek, his neck, those fingers fluttering over his back, his hip as Jack circled him.   
  “The Heart of Davy Jones.” The words were little more than a gravelly exhale against the shell of his ear. “The promise of redemption, of honour, you’ll be Commodore Norrington once more n’ all your glory, but can you really live with the guilt?”   
  James frowned.   
  “That’s right, Jamie-luv. The guilt of giving the most evil - and short - man the power over all of the seas. Can yer live with that?” Jack came to stand before him, eyes clear of mocking and oddly serious.   
  James raised one brow. “I’m assuming that by ‘evil’ you mean the man’s campaign to rid this word of pirates?” His lips twisted into a humourless smile. “Doesn’t that sound oddly familiar to you at all, Sparrow?”   
  “Ah, but that’s where you be wrong, James.” Jack leant back against Beckett’s desk, pistol still pointed and unwavering.   
  James sighed. “Then why don’t you enlighten me?”   
  “Your naïve if you think Beckett merely wants to be rid of my scourge. Jamie-luv,” He shook his head. “surely you know that that’s just the beginning? With Jones at his disposal, what’s to stop ‘im.”   
  His brow rose once more. “And I suppose you think that giving the Heart to you would be the more beneficial option, saving the…world as it were?”   
  Jack grinned. “Of course!”   
  “And of course you wouldn’t use it for your own gain.”   
  He slapped his palm on the desk. “Exactly, mate!”   
  James snorted. “I think not, Sparrow. The Heart belongs to Lord Beckett, it’s time for you to leave, Sparrow.”   
  Jack met his eyes, calculating, silent. And before James could open his mouth to warn Sparrow against trying anything, the pirate suddenly straightened, hand fisting in the front of James’ worn coat and pulling him into a crushing kiss.   
  “Mmph!”   
  “Oh shut it, James and kiss me.” Jack snapped against his mouth.   
  Jack’s lips were a weakness for James, and he could do little more than return the kiss with equal bruising quality. He did, however, keep himself wary of wandering hands seeking Jones’ Heart.   
  “What-” James panted when they broke apart. “-was that for?”   
  “The line has been drawn in the sand, Commodore. It’s best we take every moment we can get.”   
  James didn’t need to ask for clarification, he knew all too well what Sparrow meant.   
  Without further ado, Jack gripped him and spun, pushing James roughly against Beckett’s desk. Various items scattered and the ink well toppled over, but neither paid any mind, their lips once again seeking the other.   
  Unfortunately, this moment wasn’t to last, as not more than several heartbeats later the sound of hurried footsteps reached their ears. Many of them, in fact.   
  Jack sighed and drew away. “Ah well, Jamie-luv, times up.” The pistol that James had forgotten was suddenly pressed against his cheek. “Give me the Thump-Thump.”   
  James resisted the urge to grind his teeth. “No.”   
  Jack cast his eyes towards the closed door with a look that might have been described as concerned. “ _Please_ give me the Heart?”   
  Green eyes narrowed. “Despite what happens between us, you are mistaken if you think that I would give it to you, even at gunpoint.”   
  Jack didn’t insist upon it again, but didn’t pull the trigger either, there was but a moment of silence before the door slammed open and half a dozen redcoats surged into the room, muskets drawn.    
  To James’ chagrin, and relief, they didn’t have time to shoot before Sparrow was gone, launching himself out of the nearest window.   
  To James’ surprise, the Heart was still on his person, but knew that it wouldn’t be for much longer. “Lord Beckett.” He addressed, turning to see the shorter man enter on the heels of Mister Mercer.   
  The look of barely contained fury on Beckett’s face melted into one of contemplation when his eyes alighted on James. “Find Sparrow.” He ordered Mercer before moving to stop in front of James. “If you are here, then you must have something to trade.”   
  James smirked, ignoring how his lips still tingled from Jack‘s kiss. “Indeed.”   
  
_Fin._


End file.
